The Land of Sand and Heat
by kittycat1677
Summary: Danni and Dave are twin brother and sister. They live with their older brother, Dirk. They just started playing the game and not sure about the turn out. Trigger warning: Character death. Jade, John and Dirk are mentioned but not having a good part. Not sure if I should continue in more chapters or just leave it. Lets see how it goes! R&R Kitty


_"Dave!" Danni whined. "Give me the fucking remote!" _

_"No, fuck off pipsqueak." _

Danni started to rememeber the last events that went on in her life. Starting with her 16th birthday. Dirk was now 18 and aloud to take care of them. She still had the scars from the insident with the boys at school on her face. But they were slowly fading. Dirk called them battle scars. And she looked cool with them.

_"Hey... You alright there, pipsqueak?" Dave's voice was muffled. Probably by the sound of blood pumping though her ears. Her nose was still bleeding and she was scared to open her eyes. Not feeling the normal sunglasses there anymore because they were broken. _

_"D-dave..?" she said, bearly even a whisper. _

_"I'm here..." _

She rememebered that day. When the two boys ganged up on her in the halls and started beating her up. Twisting her arm and having to get surgery on her nose. They almost got split up if it wasn't for the doctor. He was willing to help.. But Dirk said no, he had it covered.

_"Danni! Watch out!" his scream was a little bit too late. _

She remembered when the game started. When she, Dirk and Dave all joined it. When she finally got to meet her crush ever since she started talking to him on pesterchum. Dave got to meet Jade, and Dirk... well. Lets save that for a different story.

When she finally met John. She was entirely nervous. Dave knew, so he'd edge her a bit.

_"Hey Johnny boy. This here is my little sister. You break her, you pay for it." he said, cracking his knuckles. _

_Danni rolled her eyes. "Thanks Dave, but I don't need your help." she saw how confused John was of having both the twins in front of him. _

_Dave smirked. "No problem, pipsqueak." _

Pipsqueak. The nick name he always used for her. For anything, if it wasn't serious. He called her this when they were little, on the beach and he kicked down her sand castle, yelling. "I'm better at you, pipsqueak!" the name stuck then.

_"Danni!" his voice was getting closer, as if he was running towards her. "Danni, run! Run!" he shouted. Trying to get her attention. But, this thing. This __**Monster **__just killed her boyfriend. She watched, horrified as John's body dropped though the sky, his neck, snapped. His blue god teir outfit, ripped. She couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down her cheeks. "Danni!" His shoutings got closer by the second. Untill a strong force picked up her body and brought it to its face. _

She was slowly regaining consciousness as she opened her ruby eyes. "D-dave..." she mouthed. Where was he?! Shit.

She got up, immediately expirencing pain on her side. Probably cracked ribs. But she could care less. She started to run, searching for her twin brother. Dirk was off fighting the monster that attacked them, she didn't stop to help. And she knew he understood. Where the fuck was he.

_Suddenly aware this monster grabbed her, she strugged to get out of its grip. Reaching for her sword but realizing it was on the ground. It fell when she watched John's death. _

_"Danni!" _

"Dave?!" she called, running around the hot terrain. She finally got a sense of where they were. Sand, heat. No water. Bright sun light. Extremely tall buildings. Small little devils that she could easily slice inhalf. She searched for her missing brother. Untill... she found him. In a pool of his own blood.

"Dave!" she ran to him, fast.

_"Danni look out!" his sword came incontact with its hand, dropping her as she fell to the ground. She screamed, hopping someone would catch her, but no one was there, she was slowly falling to her death... _

"Dave..." she dropped to her knees and slowly, carefully, picked up his unmoving body. More tears ran down her cheeks. "Dave... No... this.. this can't be.." she croaked. Her brother, her god damn fucking _twin _was laying here, dead in her arms. She couldn't do anything but just sit there and cry. "Dave.. I'm sorry... Its all my fault... I'm so sorry..." she sobbed.

"H-hey... pipsqueak.. no need t-to... cry..." Dave said. "I'll... I'll be okay.."

"Dave! You're... You're bleeding! Everywhere! How could yo-"

"Shh... Just.. shut the fuck up for a second." the words spilled out of his mouth. "Tell Jade... I... I love her.." he whispered.

Memories from the past flooded her mind again, making her cry even more. She knew how much he loved Jade. That girl.. would be devisated. But all she could do in return was nod at Dave's request.

"Also... I'm sorry... about John.." he said, "He's in a better place now... Probably where I'm gonna be..."

"No! Don't... Don't say that!" she screamed.

"You're gonna split my ear drum..." he tried to joke, but it didn't make her smile like it usually did.

"Dave..." she choked.

"And pipsqueak... I'll be watching you... so.. don't fuck up.." he said.

"Dave... Please.. don't go..."

"See ya... later... pipsqu.." he couldn't finish his sentence as he drew his last breath and his body went limp.


End file.
